


Mates

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Other, Polyamory, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01





	1. 1

            “Roman, you don’t…”

He silences me with a gentle kiss.

  “It was a stupid idea.”

  “No,” he sighs.  “It wasn’t.”

  “It was just a joke,” I try weakly.

  “Wren,” he sighs.  “You’re not happy with me gone all the time.  I can’t stay home to make you happy.  You need someone else.”

  “But you’re my mate,” I whisper.

  “It’s not unheard of for someone to have two mates.  It’s also not unheard of for Omegas to have an unmated companion.”

  “Are you sure?”

  “Positive.”

  “No Alphas.”

  “Whatever you want.”

  “No.  We agree on anyone.”

  “But…”

It’s my turn to silence him with a kiss.  “Don’t you want a say on who you leave your mate with.”

  “Beta,” he states.  “Strong enough to protect you.”

  “Are you insinuating that an Omega isn’t strong enough to be a protector.”

  “Let’s get in there,” he grins tugging me towards the bar.

The music and flashing neon wash over me as we enter, the crowd pushing in on us.  Roman’s arm slips around my waist as he steers me towards the bar.

  “So how are we going to do this,” he rumbles against my ear.

  “This is your plan,” I remind him.

  “Why don’t you take your sexy ass out on that dance floor and bring me back a candidate.”

  “Mmmmm,” I hum, pressing one last kiss to his lips.  “Only because you called me sexy.”

I turn and walk straight into the chest of someone moving the opposite direction.  They reach out to steady me and electricity dances across my skin causing my brain to spin. I immediately start to apologize blearily.

  “Wren?”

  “Yeah,” I sigh, watching their hands jitter across my arms.

  “You really have forgotten me,” they growl.

  “What,” I ask, my brain struggling to keep up.  Lifting my eyes, I meet familiar dark ones.  Pulling back, I study their face.  Suddenly everything clicks, my long-buried childhood rushing back, including my best friend.  “Bo?  Oh my Gods, it’s been forever.  You look…”  My words die as something breaks inside of me, expands, and settles back into place.  The man in front of me shivers as his hands tighten around me.

  “Wren?  Are you…”

Bo’s eyes jump up from me to my mate behind me, all the air leaving him.  I feel the same expansion run through me, this time muted, and I realize it is our mate bond.  Breaking and expanding in the presence of Bo.  The bond enveloping Bo into it with the both of us.

  “You felt it too,” I smile as Roman’s arms wrap around me.

  “Turns out we didn’t need to search out anyone,” Roman states.  “He’s beautiful.”

  “He always was,” I sigh, studying the younger man.  “Made all the girls envious.  Now he’s ours.”

  “Always?”

  “We used to be neighbors before I…I left.  He was my best friend then.”

I reach for the man, needing to feel that he is real.

  “No,” Bo gasps back peddling.

  “Wait, what,” I blink, the after-shock tingles from the new mate bond trickling down my spine.

  “I can’t.”

  “Can’t or won’t,” Roman asks calmly.  His fingers slide along the other man’s arm lightly.

  “Don’t,” Bo whispers.  “I won’t take an Alpha’s mate.  I can’t take an Alpha as a mate.  I can’t take anyone as a mate.”

  “Says…”

  “Wren,” Roman interrupts harshly causing Bo to visibly cringe.  “Let’s all go outside.”

  “So you can kill me,” Bo questions.

  “So we can talk without eavesdroppers,” Roman states calmly.  “And know that I would never hurt you.”

  “I’ve heard that before,” the bitterness in the younger man’s voice puts my teeth on edge.

  “Bo,” I sigh.  “Please talk to us.”

He stares back at us silently.

  “You’re making our mate anxious, Bo.  I know you can feel it too.  Please come outside.”

  “Don’t Make me.”

  “I’m not making you.  I’m asking you.”

  “I need space,” Bo states hesitantly.

  “Done,” I agree.

Bo’s eyes drift to Roman and the other man nods.  “Lead the way.  We will talk where ever you feel comfortable.”

The younger man turns on his heel and marches from the bar, Roman and I trailing slowly behind.

  “I know you’re eager but you have to take it slow with him.  He’s terrified,” Roman sighs against my ear.

  “But why?”

  “Hopefully, he’ll tell us.”

 

 

X

 

 

            Bo settles under a large tree in the small patch of grass behind the bar.  His back stiff against the trunk as it seems like he tries to blend into the shadows.  His wide dark eyes sweeping his surroundings.

Roman stops us at the edge of the gravel.  “Is this fine?  We can go back further but I’d rather Wren not sit in gravel.  Or I can move back as long as she stays on the grass.  I prefer to stay near her if you don’t mind but I know she’s safe with you.”

  “It’s fine,” Bo nods.

  “What happened to you, Bo,” I blurt as I settle between Roman’s legs, my back against his solid chest.  Roman lowers his face to the nape of my neck, releasing an exasperated huff there.

  “Patience is not Wren’s strong suit,” Roman smirks, raising his head.

  “Never was.  She would always be the one to flush the game out when we hunted.  She could never wait.”  His eyes bore into mine through the darkness.  “Why couldn’t you just wait?  You said you would wait for me.  You left.  Just one day you’re gone.”

  “Bo, I’m…”

  “You got your parents out of that swamp.  The people you claim never cared.  But me, you left me behind.  Bray took me though.  Deeper into the swamp and into a cage.  He made me fight.  When his soft Omega brother wasn’t vicious enough he found other uses for me.  He would breed me out during heats.  The rest of the time he would pump me full of drugs so that I could still service his clientele.”

  “Bo, I didn’t…”

  “You didn’t know because you didn’t think about me.”

  “No, Bo.  That’s not it.  I didn’t leave.  I was sent away.”

I close the distance between us.

  “Don’t,” Bo squeaks stopping me in my tracks.

  “I didn’t leave you, Bo.  You were my best friend, my only friend.  I didn’t mean to forget you.  I was just trying to move forward with my life.  I couldn’t think about my old life.”

  “Couldn’t or didn’t want to.  You seem to have it pretty good now,” Bo asks, eyeing Roman

  “We’ve only been together three years.  He took me from a not good place.  That’s years of…being forced to forget.”

  “You’re scared and you want somewhere safe to hide,” Roman breaks the silence that falls between us.  “We can give you that.”

  “I can’t bring Bray…”

  “Do you honestly think he would think to search you out with someone you haven’t seen in years?  If you didn’t know where to find Wren, why should your brother?  The house is secure, I promise.”

  “I…”

  “It’s safer than sleeping on the streets tonight,” I interrupt.  “And…I know you don’t owe me anything after…But I would feel better with my second mate near.  You would have your own room.  Privacy.”

  “My own room?”

  “We have a couple guest rooms and the attic is partitioned off to make a few nests areas if you decide to stay longer than the night.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Morning,” I smile from the hallway outside Bo’s room.

  “Morning,” he grunts.

  “I brought you breakfast,” I hold the plate up.  “If you want, that is.”

  “Bought or made,” he eyes me over his shoulder.

  “Made,” I smile.

  “You don’t cook.”

  “I’ve gotten better.  I promise.”

  “Why are you standing out there,” he asks turning towards me.

I chew on my bottom lip.

  “Wren?”

  “I don’t want to scare you away,” I whisper.  “I don’t want you to leave now that I’ve found you.  I know I can’t make you stay and I won’t try but…I would do anything to make you comfortable.  You don’t want us close so we are giving you space.  This is your room for however long you decide to stay here.  We won’t enter without your permission.”

  “This is your house.”

  “This is your room,” I restate.  “This is your space.  If you want a nest, that will also be your space.  We can wait until you willingly want us in your space.  As much as I want to be near you, Bo, I will never enter your space unless you invite me.

He slowly approaches.  “I can’t take an Alpha’s mate, Wren.”

  “Share not take.  You’re my mate too.  You’re his mate.”

  “No, I…”

  “I felt our bond break and reform with you.  You felt it too.  I know you did.”

  “Roman…”

  “What about him?”

  “I need to have a discussion with him before I will commit to anything.”

  “He’s in the dining room if you want,” I smile, holding his plate to him again.  “I think I’m going to curl up in my nest for a bit so I won’t be an issue.”

  “I can see you are trying, I appreciate it,” Bo smiles.

  “I have missed you, Bo.”

  “Same, Songbird.”


	2. 2

            Bo stayed.  And we kept our promise to give him his space.  I ached to be with my new mate but held myself in check.  Roman absorbing my extra clinginess without comment.  The fact that the other Omega is slowly starting to join us in our daily life, staying on the edge of the room watching us, sends my need into overdrive.  Recently he has caught us separately, striking up short conversations before scurrying off to his room.  I would catch glances of him in doorways during conversations with Roman, lingering outside the room during make out sessions, and during my last heat he practically lived at our doorframe as he watched with heightened interest.

  “Wren?”  Bo’s voice pulls me from my thoughts.

  “Yeah, Bo,” I ask, turning my attention back to the sink full of dishes in front of me.

  “Are you okay?”

  “I’m fine, Sweetheart.”

  “You’re sad,” he states softly.

  “Wren…”

  “You’re my mate.  And I want to help you.  But the way I know how to help…Won’t be much help to you.  I’m very tactile and you’re not.  It just frustrates me.  That is my problem.  I’m the one that is a one trick pony not you.”

  “Please stop,” he whispers.  “I don’t know if it’s this supposed mating bond or you just feel bad for abandoning me that…”

  “I didn’t abandon you,” I growl.  “I’m sorry,” I state softer.  “I’ll finish those,” I motion towards the sink, “when…Whenever.  I need some air.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “There you are, Baby Girl,” Roman sighs, pulling himself up on the low branch beside me.

  “Hey,” I sigh, nuzzling against his side.

  “Bo’s worried,” he mumbles against the top of my head.

  “No, he’s not,” I scoff.  “He hates me.  He still thinks I abandoned him.”

  “He doesn’t hate you, Baby Girl.  He’s just scared and trying to push you away.”

  “I wish I could believe you,” I murmur.

  “Do it.  I feel it.”

  “Damn your Alpha powers,” I smirk against his skin.

  “You can feel it too, soon.”

I hum uncommittedly.

  “You’ll have plenty of alone time to figure it out,” he sighs.  “Corbin wants me with him when he checks on the lone wolves in the outlying areas.”

  “How long?”

  “Three and a half weeks,” he sighs.

I groan against him, wrapping the hem of his tee around my fingers.

  “I know.”

  “When are you leaving?”

  “Tonight.”

  “I guess I need to get started on dinner then.”

  “We can stay here for a bit longer,” he sighs, wrapping an arm around me.  “We’re not going to get this for a while.”

  “Remind me to kick Baron’s ass next time I see him.”

  “Will do,” he chuckles.

 

 

X

 

 

  “You good to go,” I ask from the doorway.

  “Yeah,” Roman nods.  “You gonna be okay with this?”

  “Three and a half weeks is a long time to be apart from you,” I smirk, pressing a kiss over his tattoo. “but I’ll survive.  I’m more worried about being alone with our new mate.  He prefers your company.”

  “He’s still terrified of me, Baby Girl,” he smiles over his shoulder at me.  “I just have the luxury of being an Alpha.”

  “Oh, being an Alpha is a luxury?  I guess being an Omega with everyone clamoring to shower me with my every desire was a burden,” I sigh dramatically, smirking up at him.

  “Everyone?”

  “My gilded cage was very comfortable when I was still in favor.  My freedom is even greater though.”

  “You should show him that you two aren’t that different.  It will help him understand.  It might help him let his guard down.”

I chew on my lip as I rest against his shoulder.

  “I know you don’t like to talk about your past.  I would never suggest it if I didn’t think it would help.”

  “I know,” I sigh, my hand drifting across his chest.

  “Think about it.”

  “I will.”

  “I’m going to miss this.”

  “Me too, Baby Girl.  Me too.  I’ll be sure to call you every night.”

  “You better.  I need to hear that sext voice if I can’t see this sexy face,” I smile, rubbing my palm along his jaw.

 

 

X

 

 

            I kneel outside of Bo’s open door, head down, hands clasped on my thighs above my knees.

  “What are you doing,” Bo asks.

  “I can understand why you hate me, Bo.  I really do but…You’re not the only one who had family betray them,” I whisper.  “I was sold to Vince McMahon.  That is how my family got the money to leave.  Dad had the deal in place for six months before Vince came to collect me unbeknownst to me.  I…I…I would have run if I knew…With you.  I wouldn’t have waited like we planned.  But the night I disappeared Vince just showed up and Mom and Dad basically just shoved me into his arms.  I was carted off without a second look back or a tear shed by my parents.  It wasn’t entirely bad at first.  Vince loved to put “his little bird” on display in a cage.  I would lounge my days away, men would shower me with gifts, money, and food.  But Vince was a jealous man, the only rule was no touching.  He spent his money on me so I was his property to do with what he wanted.  Vince thought he was the only one worthy enough to feel…” I choke on the words.  “He told me he was my only true mate.  Then one night I laid eyes on Roman and…well you’ve felt how hard the imprint hits you from that man.”

I see Bo kneel across from me out the peripheral vision.

  “We were stupid.  We thought we could sneak around and not get caught.  Vince found out.  Roman was starved…beaten…forced to watch while Vince…violated me over and over.  When I went into heat, he chained me in his panic room.  My scent was piped into Roman’s cell.  My slick…Roman went feral.  Because of me.  Vince never stood a chance.”

  “He’s…Roman is Big Dog,” Bo gasps.

  “He used to be.  Now, he’s just Roman.”

  “He’s an enforcer.”

  “That he still is.”

  “How…How can…How can you…”

  “How can I what?”

  “Bray used the threat of the enforcers, the Justice Hounds, against anyone who even thought about going against him.  We lived in constant fear.  Now I’m…”

  “The hounds are gone now.  Scattered to different packs.  The only enforcing Ro does now is uphold Baron’s rules.  The few that there are.”

  “He killed for you,” he breathes.

  “He wasn’t in his right mind.”

  “What will he do to me if I touched you?”

  “Nothing,” I state, finally raising my head.  “Roman would never hurt a mate.”

  “But you…you were first.”

  “Doesn’t change the fact that you…”

  “You’re his true mate,” he interrupts.

  “Says who?”

He’s silent.

  “Bo?”

  “I can never be a true mate because…I’m not natural.  I like both.  Bray said so.”

  “Bray isn’t the authority on mating,” I snap.  “Do you think it’s unnatural to have two mates?”

He shrugs, staring at the carpet between us.

Shifting closer, I hesitantly reach out to tilt his face upwards.  “Does it feel unnatural to you?  Because to me it feels very natural, like my world, my love, has expanded because of you.”

  “Everything is scary,” Bo whispers.

  “And Roman and I want to make it a little less scary,” I smile, my hand slides down to cover his lightly.  “We’re just trying to love you, Bobo.  I’ll leave you alone now.  I’ll be in my room or up in my nest if you need me.  You’re welcome in both.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I feel the bed dip beside me.  “Bo?”

  “Is this okay?”

  “Yeah,” I smile, feeling my heart speed up.

  “Can I…Can I just lay here?  No touching.”

I shimmy back a couple inches pulling a pillow down as a barrier.  “Just because I’m a cuddle whore,” I explain.  “I don’t want to accidentally do something you don’t want.”

  “I’m sorry for earlier, Wren.  This…Is…Outside my comfort zone.  It is just easier to push people away.  Don’t get close to anyone and they can’t hurt you.  But…I don’t hate you, Wren.  I never have.”

  “I love you too, Bo,” I reach for him before stopping myself.  “I’m sorry.  I…”

  “You’re a tactile person,” he supplies.  “It’s how you’ve always been.  I used to…”

  “It’s okay,” I whisper.  “You don’t have to…Let’s just sleep.”

  “After a fight, I would lie in bed and think about your back rubs and wish you were there.”

  “When I was on displayed, I would lay in my cage and think about our hunts.”

  “Can we…Try to start again?”

  “I would like that, Mate,” I smile.

  “Mate,” he whispers.

  “Mate.  Goodnight, Bo.”

 


End file.
